À l'aube de nos veillées
by Amako-sama
Summary: Note à lui-même : tâcher de tout oublier dans l'alcool avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Note à l'univers : la prochaine fois, qu'on ne le laisse pas penser que tout ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Note à Loki : après tout, ça aurait pu être bien pire. IronFrost.


Il avait fallu quatre verres de scotch, deux promesses et un pierre-feuille-ciseau pour que Loki soit accepté à la Tour STARK. En fait, appelez-la comme vous voulez parce qu'au point où ils en étaient, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être surnommée Tour Avengers ou QG de Pampers – à moins que Garderie fonctionne mieux –.

_(note n°1 : ne plus jamais laisser Clint boire en présence de Loki)_

Tony s'en foutait royalement, lui il dormait à la villa de Malibu, alors ce que les Avengers faisaient dans les étages réservés aux Avengers était leur business de super-vengeurs, merci bien. Non pas qu'il ne se sente pas lui même comme un Avengers, hein – bon, en fait, pas du tout – mais il avait son chez-lui et il était hors de question qu'il partage quotidien et intimité avec un soldat décongelé, deux assassins sexuellement frustrés, un scientifique à moitié shooté et un dieu peroxydé. Non mais oh.

La décision de laisser ou non Loki crécher chez lui n'avait donc nécessité qu'un vague hochement de tête derrière son verre d'alcool pour que les autres finissent de peaufiner les détails. Détails qui incluaient faire promettre à Loki de ne tuer personne dans son sommeil, faire promettre à Thor de le surveiller et décider à quel étage il dormirait, d'où le pierre-feuille-ciseau.

_(note n°2 : interdire à Natasha de jouer, elle sait toujours quel signe on va choisir)_

Il avait fallu quatre verres de scotch, deux promesses et un pierre-feuille-ciseau pour que Loki s'installe à l'étage de Tony – Bruce ayant été éliminé d'office, ainsi que Clint – en attendant que le jugement d'Odin soit rendu. Ce qui, selon leur dieu du Tonnerre préféré, devrait prendre entre trois et cinq décennies, suivant le trafic et les embouteillages dans les salles d'archives.

Aha.

On avait déjà établi le fait que Tony s'en foutait comme de son premier bavoir de laisser une partie de son étage – ici une chambre – au Dieu de la Malice, parce qu'il entendait retourner illico presto à Malibu où l'attendait sagement son atelier et continuer la conception de son nouveau prototype de filtre à oxygène pour ses armures sous-marines. Quelqu'un avait dit génie ?

Que Papa Odin ait décidé qu'une prison asgardienne ne serait pas suffisante pour retenir son fils mais que la Terre et une poignée d'humains un peu cassés sur les bords soient plus compétents ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa vie. Il avait juste décidé de continuer sa grande et brillante vie d'inventeur génial et de ne surtout_ putain de pas paniquer, bordel._

_(note n°3 : arrêter de se mentir à soi-même)_

Parce qu'évidemment, ce serait tellement plus facile s'il pouvait retourner à Malibu, ignorer les dieux chiants et les coéquipiers encombrants pour se concentrer sur son dernier prototype de filtre à oxygène. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait encore une villa à Malibu et un atelier dans lequel travailler.

Malheureusement pour Tony, le Mandarin s'était chargé avec bienveillance du problème – problème désormais au fond de l'océan avec armures et lapin géant en peluche –. Quant à Pepper, Extremis avait mis un terme à sa relation avec le brun de manière définitive. Elle était restée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de retirer l'infection de son corps puis était partie sans se retourner trouver paix et sérénité dans les bureaux de la filière américaine de L'Oréal. Traîtresse.

_(note n°4 : envoyer des fleurs à Pepper pour ne pas avoir supprimé son numéro de ses contacts)_

La première nuit fut sans doutes la pire. Ainsi que le début d'une longue série d'heures passées à fixer le ciel de New-York au travers de sa baie-vitrée, tentant d'ignorer le sentiment pesant qui étreignait sa gorge alors que le noir du ciel nocturne l'oppressait. Il n'y avait plus personne pour veiller sur ses cauchemars et ses insomnies, plus personne pour l'empêcher de boire comme un trou à deux heures cinquante-sept du matin si l'envie lui prenait.

Et comme une énorme cerise sur le gâteau de ses emmerdes, Loki ne dormait pas non plus. Tony le savait, il l'entendait parfois faire les cent pas dans le couloir, s'asseoir contre le mur dans un bruissement de vêtements, ouvrir la porte du frigo, s'arrêter devant sa chambre. Y rester des heures durant, sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste. Juste assis devant sa porte alors que Tony restait les yeux fixés au plafond, attendant que Jarvis l'alerte au premier mouvement suspect.

Cela dura deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Tony resta debout pour contempler le ciel avant d'aller s'allonger (sans dormir), pendant lesquelles Loki vint s'asseoir devant sa porte dès celle-ci fermée (sans bouger), pendant lesquelles les deux hommes écoutèrent la mélodie croiser de leurs respirations (sans parler), jusqu'à ce que Tony s'endorme et que Loki s'en aille (sans bruit).

Puis il y eut ce soir de décembre où la neige commença à tomber sur la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Tony resta juste quelques minutes de plus devant la baie-vitrée, but simplement un verre de plus en ignorant sciemment le vide infini du ciel désormais grisâtre de la nuit hivernale. Il alla se coucher avec un drôle de sentiment dans la poitrine, loin de l'oppression, comme une boule de chaleur douce et agréable.

_(rayée)(note n°5 : arrêter de se mentir à soi-même)_

_(note n°5-bis : voir la vérité en face)_

Le brun s'allongea dans son lit aux draps glacés et étrangement humides, comme lorsque l'hiver s'infiltrait dans sa chambre au Manoir Stark, des années plus tôt. Il fixa son plafond en se demandant pour la centième fois peut-être ce qui avait pu causer la fissure qui courrait du coin droit de son plafond sur cinq centimètres. Elle semblait être là depuis toujours – toujours incluant _avant-Loki_, même s'il avait l'impression qu'il avait _toujours_ été là –.

Les minutes passèrent, devinrent des heures, et jamais le sommeil ne vint cueillir Tony, le laissant immobile et apaisé à contempler sa fissure. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit contre sa porte, il crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre une seconde tant il eut peur. Immédiatement, il fut hors de son lit, s'approchant précautionneusement du battant de bois (exotique, le bois)(nahmaisoh).

Il ne vint même pas à l'idée de Tony de demander à Jarvis ce qui s'était passé et l'IA se garda bien d'ouvrir sa bouche virtuelle pour parler. Le brun posa une main qui étrangement ne tremblait pas sur la poignée et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

_(note n°6 : si on me demande si j'ai vraiment crié comme une fille ce soir là, répondre non)_

Le corps endormi d'un dieu du Feu inoffensif tomba à ses pieds alors qu'il faisait un bon en arrière. Le cri qu'il poussa allié à la chute suffit à réveiller Loki qui grogna doucement avant de se redresser brusquement, se plaçant instinctivement en garde. Tony, une main sur le cœur et l'autre toujours sur la poignée, contempla le brun qui le fixait de ses yeux trop verts.

– Bonsoir, Stark, dit-il en reprenant une posture nonchalamment détendue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'aviez jamais remarqué ma présence.

– Nan, ouais, ta gueule, je parle pas de ça putain. Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

– D'ordinaire, je m'en vais lorsque vous vous assoupissez. J'ai dû m'endormir par mégarde, mes excuses.

– T'sais où tu peux te le foutre, tes excuses ? Va t'coucher.

– Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être votre animal de compagnie, Stark, siffla le dieu en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ouais, faudrait déjà que t'arrête de crécher devant ma porte pour que j'y crois.

– C'est... compliqué. Et je ne vous vois pas vous en plaindre.

– Va te coucher, Loki.

– Très bien.

Et avec un dernier regard de défiance, le brun traîna sa grande silhouette déliée jusqu'au lit de Tony et se laissa tomber dessus avec un bruissement doux. Le dieu avait depuis longtemps quitté son armure pour ne plus se balader qu'avec les mêmes vêtements de cuir et de coton que Thor arborait à chaque fois que ses devoirs à Asgard lui permettaient de venir sur Terre.

_(notes n°7 et n°8 : arrêter de regarder les dieux nordiques en pyjama)(surtout quand ils sont dans la chambre)_

Tony soupira et vint s'allonger près du grand homme. Même alors que Loki était encore un ennemi, l'ingénieur avait eu du mal à le considérer comme autre chose qu'un taré au sens de l'humour douteux et à la répartie savoureuse. Oh, il ne l'avait jamais sous-estimé, certainement pas, et ce n'était toujours pas le cas maintenant.

Mais enlevez tout le côté détraqué mental et Loki devenait un être parfaitement détestable, brillant et hilarant au possible. Des comme il en rencontrait rarement. Pour ne rien gâcher, il était beau comme un dieu – aha – et borné. Aucune chance, donc, de le virer de son lit s'il avait décidé qu'il voulait y être.

Tony n'eut conscience de son torse nu que lorsque la lumière bleutée et vive vint tracer des ombres escarpées sur le visage pointu de Loki et que ce dernier planta son regard acéré sur le réacteur. L'ingénieur gigota, mal à l'aise, et voulut se retourner pour faire dos au dieu et tenter de trouver le sommeil. Le brun ne le laissa pas faire, usant de sa force titanesque qu'on ne soupçonnait pas pour le maintenir plaqué au matelas alors qu'il se redressait.

Désormais assis, Loki détailla des yeux et de la pulpe de ses doigts le métal prit dans la chair qui avait fondue et s'était reformée autour du cylindre enchâssé dans sa poitrine. Tony frissonna mais ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de fixer la ligne curieuse de la mâchoire du dieu alors qu'il laissait sa vie entre ses mains.

_(note n°9 : ne plus faire le con avec le réacteur ARK quand on est pas sûr des conséquences)_

– Cela vous fait-il mal ? demanda Loki sans détacher son regard de la lumière mais retirant sa main.

– Parfois. Souvent, en fait.

– Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

– Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Confiance. Mensonge. Sourire. Clin d'œil. Malaise. Confiance ?

– J'ai quelque chose de similaire.

Confiance.

Loki se retourna et passa lentement son haut de coton par dessus sa tête, dévoilant son dos pâle. Un frisson agita son corps alors qu'un mouvement d'air mordait sa chair. Tony ne savait pas où poser les yeux, fixant finalement le visage incertain du brun qui le regardait sur le côté.

– Je suis le dieu du Feu et pourtant ma race vit dans les glaces éternelles. Mon corps a tendance à ne pas apprécier.

Le souffle coupé, l'ingénieur regarda la peau sur les flancs de Loki se gondoler, rougeoyante, semblant soudain se décomposer et fondre avant de se figer et de commencer à se durcir avant de s'effriter et de se reformer, rose et tendre. Puis elle gondola de nouveau et le cycle recommença. Les côtes du dieu semblaient se consumer avant de renaître, inlassablement.

– Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? dit-il comme en écho.

– Horriblement. Les meilleurs sorciers des Neuf Mondes n'ont pu trouver un remède à mon affliction. Même le Père de Toutes Choses a tenté de me soigner, dans toute sa mansuétude, cracha-t-il. Mais ma peau continue de lutter contre mon essence même.

Tony posa une main tiède sur le dos abîmé de Loki, refusant de reculer alors qu'il tressaillait. Il sentit la brûlure et la fusion, la morsure du froid et le durcissement de la peau. La douleur devait être inimaginable. Il attira l'attention du brun d'une pression sur l'épaule et Loki se tourna à moitié vers lui.

– Je me suis fait ça en installant le premier répulseur de mon armure, expliqua-t-il en montrant une large brûlure sur son avant-bras droit.

– Ceci est la punition d'Odin pour trahison, continua Loki en se mettant face à lui, dévoilant son torse dont une partie était marquée par une brûlure également. Du venin de serpent versé pendant deux cents ans.

Cette fois, Tony prit la main du dieu pour la poser sur son épaule où le relief d'une blessure par balle cassait la douceur de sa peau.

– Une fusillade il y a huit mois.

Loki imita son geste et posa la main de Tony sur sa hanche où une zébrure traînait son relief boursouflé.

– La griffe acérée d'un Bilgsnipe.

Le souffle coupé, l'ingénieur vint se presser contre le brun, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de sa Némésis. Il déplaça la main de Loki dans son dos où le souvenir glacé d'un coup de fouet lui rappelait son séjour en Afghanistan.

– Des terroristes qui voulaient une nouvelle arme, soupira-t-il tout contre la bouche de Loki.

– Thor qui voulait m'empêcher de parler, murmura le dieu avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Tony.

L'ingénieur abandonna sa raison et son oxygène dans la bataille qui s'engagea entre eux, luttant pour le baiser de l'autre et pour encore plus de contact, encore moins d'espace, jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux si marquées semblent se mêler l'une à l'autre, désormais indifférenciées. Sous la langue joueuse de Tony, Loki frissonna alors qu'il dessinait la vieille carte de l'aiguille et du fil qui avaient un jour cousu les lèvres du dieu.

Il laissa Loki l'allonger sur le lit et découvrir de ses doigts et de sa langue le réseau de cicatrices qui formait une toile arachnéenne autour du réacteur. Et alors le jour se leva et un soupir rauque lui échappa et Loki sourit et, et...

_(note n°10 : ne laissez pas traîner vos papiers, Stark)_

_(note n°11 : je vous attend dans la douche)_


End file.
